A Striders Love
by PsychoKinectic123
Summary: Dirk, was waiting for Dave, to come home one day from John s house. But as soon as he gets home, things start to get rather "sensual" for the young Strider, rather than his usual walk in, ignore everything routine. ((ITS YAOI STRIDERCEST! DONT LIKE DONT READ! EASY AS THAT! ALSO I PUT MY BELOVED CLIFFHANGER BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!)) Updates are usually in two days! So dont worry! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Haii everyone! So this is my new story, and it involves Stridercest! This is sort of short, so sorry about that! But hopefully you guys enjoy it! Oh and yes I left you all with a cliffhanger! Bwuahahahahaha! Because I enjoy making you guys wait, nah I'm playin, but anywho! Enjoy! And YES ITS YAOI! IF YOU NO LIKE DEN PFFFT DO YOU WANT SOME JUICE? NO? PFFT RUDE! XD

* * *

Dirk Strider, the master of sugoiness with a hint of kawaiiness, in the living room watching his all time favorite show. My Little Pony. He has been watching it for a few hours now, to wait until Dave has returned from John`s house. Since they were hanging out playing video games. The Strider was getting quite anxious while waiting for Dave to return home. Dirk kept thinking about his lil` bro, in diffrent cosplays, and some rather sensual thoughts. Like the thought of he him being able to gain access through them.

After a few hours have passed, he had managed to have fallen asleep on the couch. Dave, came in after a few minutes, he saw that the television was on. He walked towards to go turn it off, when suddenly he heard Dirk, slightly awake whispering, "...no...dont turn...it off..." he was being rather sluggish at the moment, as Dave thought. The young Strider then ignored his brothers command and procceded to shut the television off, and walks over to the much older Strider. "Bro, wake up, and get your ass in your room, and go to sleep. I wanna watch my shows."Dave said.

Dirk, whined on what his brother had said. David, had shooken Dirk, to where he only inched away from Dave, and clench the plushness of the couch. These actions were making Dave, much more aggrivated. He then grabbed and pulled on his older brothers arm, "Dude! Seriously! Get the fuck up from your lazy ass, and sleep in your bed! I don`t need to be dealing with your immature acts!" the younger Strider said.

Dirk, kept whining as he yanked on to Daves, shirt causing him to fall right ontop of Dirk.

"Lil` man, quit your shit. Shut the fuck up. And let me sleep, I`ve been waiting for 4 hours, for you to come back home. Im tired, I stayed up all night working. Can you atleast let me sleep on the couch, without your constant nagging?" Dirk, explained.

Dave, sighed. "Scoot over."

"Hm?"

"Did I stutter, I said scoot over. I`m tired."

Dirk, did just as what Dave, had commanded and scoot over. His younger brother layed next to him, along with wrapping his arm around Daves, slender body. "Bro," Dave, said. "what are you doing?"

The older Strider, slid his hand down his side, down to where his rump was. He then whispered, in a very seductive voice, "...grant me the permission to have access on your...very...little plush rump.." he grinned, and groped Daves rump, sending tingles throughout the small males body. Davem nodded as he blushed madly, trying to keep his "coolkid" facade.

He then spoke in a deep, soft voice pattern to respond Dirks, request.

"Alright...just gentle.."

"Dont worry lil`man...ill be gentle..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk, grinned deviously at Dave as he started to climb on top of him. He pressed his lips against his younger brothers, adding a bit of force into it. Dave, moaned softly as if he was begging to receive much more from Dirk. The older male then slid his hand down Dave`s pants, as he stroked his member, gripping his hand around it and stroked up and down. A small moan escaped from Dave`s mouth. He thought, "_Man...theres no use to keepin` it cool..._ " Dirk, leaned down and kissed Dave`s neck, while continuing to stroke his member.

After a few seconds passed, he slid down Dave`s pants and his boxers revealing his already hard member. Dave, was embarrassed on how easily turned on he was. He blushed redder by every second have passed. Dirk, then leaned down to Daves`s, member and started to lick the tip of it. The sudden action made the small male cringed slightly, his bro then licked the entrance of his member. "ah..." Dave, moaned by the way his brother licked. His tongue was completely cold, yet warm, which gave Dave, small shivers from.

The older Strider, then decided to take on his lil` bro`s entire member, by sucking on it unexpectedly. Dave, gasped at sudden action, it was as if Dirk knew exactly what he wanted. Which he did! Dave, was high up on Cloud 9, he enjoyed it a lot, he moaned each time Dirk went up and down. The smaller male, wanted more. Much more...he wanted Dirk, just him. He wanted Dirk to be inside him, nothing more, and as sure as hell wont be anything less. Dirk, sucked much harder and deeper, making Dave moan out while stuttering, "Bro...i-i`m going...to c-cum..." Dirk, then started to trail his tongue up his brother member, from bottom to his tip. Dave, came. Dirk, licked the cum off him, and licked his lips as well.

Dave, was panting very deeply, he didn`t want it to be over just yet. His brother knew what he wanted, but he just enjoyed the look on Dave`s face. He smirked, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "_...you want more...?_"

Dave, nodded. " Please... I want so much more...i-i want you inside me~" he begged. His cheeks were flushed with redness.

"Alright..." Dirk, said, and he took his kamina shades off, along with Dave`s. He then stood up on his knees, sliding down his pants to his knees, along with his boxers. After that, he then removed both his and Dave`s shirt. Dirk, spoke once more, "...I`ll try not to go to rough..." He now slid his member into Dave, ever so roughly, making his lil` bro shocked. Shocked enough to where he let out a loud moan, of pain and satisfaction.

Thoughts where going through his head, it felt painful yet...wonderful. He definitely knew he was getting turned on. Every thrust Dirk, gave was harder than the one before, causing Dave to moan out, " h-harder...please~ it feels amazing~" Of course he was embarrassed, but by this point he didn't give a flying fuck about his façade. All he wanted was the pleasure of being fucked by his own brother.

Dirk, grunted with every thrust, "Lil` man...your so...fucking tight..." Dave, ignored him, as he clenched his fist on the couch, as Dirk went deeper and deeper. Dave, and Dirk, started to moan both in unison. The feeling was just to overwhelming for them to carry on. Yet they still proceeded on making this last longer to fill each others needs. Dirk, then caressed Dave`s, side and slid on finger down his slender back, causing Dave to arch his back and grip both of his hands on his older brothers shoulder`s.

"L-lil` man..." Dirk, grunted.

"w-what...?" Dave, panted trying to respond but the sensation had overpowered him.

Dirk, thrusted one last time into Dave, then he came inside him. "ah..." he breathed heavily as he had tooken all his energy just for his brother. Dave, then tighten his grip as he moaned, "...oh...D-Dirk...that was...amazing~" They stared deeply into each other`s eyes, as Dirk smiled faintly.

He leaned in once again and kissed Dave, deeply as Dave ran his fingers through Dirk`s hair. Dave, broke the kiss to pant out the three words he wanted to say, "I...love...you..." Bro, gave him a peck on the cheek and responded, "I love you too lil` man.."


	3. Chapter 3

Haii everyone! So recently I have not been able to post the third chapter! So sorry. But hopefully this chapter makes up for the time loss. ALSO YES FEEELS! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy~! ^w^

* * *

A few days passed by, as Dave has been thinking about his recent actions that has been acted upon, his brother and himself. He couldn't`t believe that had happen. But it did, he felt some what disturbed by the thought that it was his own bro, yet... pleased, in a sensual kind of way.

Today, the young Strider, decided he was gonna try to sleep in today. Since Dirk, was out trying to buy some anime merchandise. He was getting anxious about what had happen, that he couldn't`t even sleep well. His mind Was only thinking about Dirk, it was making him very worried that Dirk would not return home soon. He then began to tear up little by little. His tears were running down his cheeks, his cheeks getting red and a bit puffy, as were his eyes. Dave, hugged one of his pillows pretending it was Dirk. He cried Dirk`s name softly, to where it seemed like it was nothing more but a mere mumble.

His mind was running through thoughts and question`s he couldn't`t answer himself. He continued to cry his eyes out, wanting...needing...having...Dirk. Dave, has never felt these feelings towards his own brother. But after that incident, his feelings grew more. So much more than he had ever thought. Dave, loved him. He loved him so much, that he was whimpering, crying for him.

After a few hours, Dave had decided to go an look for Dirk. He got up from his bed, looked in his closet and found one of his record tee`s, "Heh...looks like I finally came out of the closet..." He said to himself. He slid in his shades, ran downstairs and out the door. Dave, began walking down the street. He kept his eyes looking straight out the ground, his mind was filled with flashbacks, angles, and pictures of Dirk.

A girl was walking in the opposite direction as him, he didn't notice and nether did she. They both have managed to bump into each other causing both of them to fall on the ground. The girls stuff fell out of her hands as she rubbed near her bottom, Dave looked up to see her. She looked as if she was really smart, she had big shining eyes, long double braided hair, she was somewhat short. She wore a skirt that ended at her mid thigh that was printed in plaid, her top was a long sleeve button up shirt covered by a sweater vest. She was very pale, but had light freckles, her hair was jet black.

Dave, stared at her for quite some while now, he blushed deeply by the sight of her. "she looks...so cute..." Dave thought. The girl's eyes widen and she spoke, "Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" her voice cracked a bit, she tried to pick up her stuff. The Strider got up, leaned down and helped her. The girl looked up at Dave and blushed lightly, "T-thank you..." she said.

"No problem." he smiled. "Whats your name, if you don't mind me asking."

She stuttered a bit, "M-my name i-is Mizuki. M-Mizuki Kokuchi."

"Nice to meet you Mizuki. Im Dave Strider."

The talked for a few minutes, which seemed like forever. Dirk, was now returning how but he then stumbled upon Dave talking with Mizuki. Dave, didn't notice him yet, so he decided to take the chance to sneak around try to eavesdrop on them.

"So I'll pick you up this friday, your house, 8:00?" Dave, said.

Mizuki, nodded. "Mmhmm! I'll see you then ."

They both left the scene, Dave had thought that Dirk might have already returned home. So he decided to go home as well. Dirk, needed to go home before Dave, so he ran to the apartment.

Dirk, finally reached the apartment. He quickly went inside and sat at the kitchen table, his elbows were set on the table as he slicked his hair back thinking about the events that seemed to happen quickly. He heard the door unlocked, he looked towards thedoor. Dave, opened the door, went inside, and closed it. "Hey bro." he smiled happily.

Dirk, glanced at Dave slightly,"Oh hey...where were you...?"

"Ah, you know. Just went out for a lil' bit man. No worries."

"Yeah...no worries..." Dirk, looked down a bit. He was ready to tear up a bit, but he held back his tears. "S-so..." his voice cracked. "...a-any plans for this week?"

Dave, shrugged. "Nah, not really. Just hanging out with my friends this Friday."

The older Strider, banged the table, while clenching his fists tightly. He couldn't hold it anymore, he wanted his lil' bro to himself. But he hated how he had to lie about going out with Mizuki. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, he tried to keep the irony on himself to show. "Ah...w-well th-thats good..." he stood up, trying not to face Dave. He ran upstairs and intohis room. He layed on his bed, his shades were off, he cried into his pillow. His chest was hurting badly, as if someone had just stabbed him 50 times, he had a massive headache. "he doesn't care about me...all he cares is for that girl...not me...just because I'm his brother, he thinks we can't do this...maybe...Dave...I honestly...truly...love you. With all my heart. Everything my heart can give, would be just for you."

Dave, was downstairs watching T.V. He suddenly heard Dirk's soft cries coming from his room. He then decided to go upstairs. He got up, and walked to Dirk's room. As soon as he reached the top step, he was able to hear Dirk fully and clearly. "Dave...I love...you...so..much..." The younger Strider felt somewhat guilty, yet pleased that he wasn't the only feeling the same emotion. But his heart did sink into a bloody bath of depression on what plans he had made with Mizuki. The thought kept pestering him, he felt bad. He then thought he should tell Dirk on what plans he has made with Mizuki. Dave, knew he lied to him, but he hadn't realized that it would affect him this much, to where they would both cry for each other at different moments. Dave, knocked on the door and spoke softly, "Bro...?"

Dirk, lifted his head up and tried to speak with a clear tone. "Y-yeah, lil' man?" Dave, could tell he was trying to hide the fact that his brother was crying, he felt worse and worse by each second that had passed. He then continued to open the door wide enough for him to walk through, he kept his usual stoic facial expression even as soon as he saw Dirk. The older Strider was still laying on his bed, his face was flushed with redness that had landed on his cheeks. His eyes were somewhat red, Dirk smiled as Dave walked in.

"Hey...can we talk..." Dave, said as he rubbed his arm, staring at the wall trying not to make any contact with Dirk.

"Yeah man, whats up?" Dirk tried to lighten up the mood with such giddy facial expressions.

"Well," his little brother stood next to his bed, still continuing not to make eye contact with him. Well, eyes to shades.

"...You see...I-I'm not actually going out with John, Jade, and Rose...What I'm actually doing is going out with a girl I met recently..."

"Oh..." Dirk, felt completely upset. His heart was throbbing, his chest was in so much pain, and his head was hurting. He spoke softly, to were it made small cracks when he was speaking. "t-that's good...I'm glad your going out with someone..."

Dave, could hear the kind of depression his older brother was in. He felt the pain that Dirk, that he has also managed to feel earlier this morning. Dirks, eyes began to get red and so were his cheeks, yet he had managed to keep an innocent peppy smile. The younger Strider then leaned down to Dirk to give him such a passionate kiss on his lips. Dirk's eyes had widen, tears had began to run down his cheeks lightly. Soon after his eyes closed and he slid his fingers in between Daves, holding his hands tightly. Dirk, broke the kiss. He hugged Dave, and let out his soft cries. His tears leaving wet, dark marks. "I'm not going to go with Mizuki..."

"w-what?" Dirk, said.

Dave, lifted up Dirks chin and smiled. "I want to go out with you."

Dirks, eyes still wet, but showed Dave his happiness and relief. "I love you Dave!"

"Hehe...I love you too bro..."

They continue to kiss each other, until Dirk had fallen asleep happily.


End file.
